Piece of Life
by MaeFanfic
Summary: KoKame. Un morceau de vie de Kamenashi Kazuya et de sa famille (implique des allusions et des questions non résolues ainsi qu'une fin ouverte).


- Monsieur s'il-vous-plait c'est important, mon fils est malade. Ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui, je m'arrangerais pour demain. S'il-vous-plait…

- Et il n'a pas une mère cet enfant pour s'occuper de lui. Dans deux heures vous aurez fini et vous pourrez y aller Kamenashi-san.

- S'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi partir maintenant, je rattraperais mes heures demain, supplia une nouvelle fois Kamenashi.

Son patron le regarda avec lassitude.

- Il n'y a vraiment personne qui ne puisse s'en occuper ?

- Non monsieur, c'est un enfant adopté vous savez, et il n'a pas de mère, juste…

- Juste quoi ? demanda sèchement l'homme.

- Juste… moi, répondit Kazuya.

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le dire ? Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes auparavant pour exposer sa situation aux autres. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Bien, on n'y peut rien alors, sembla se radoucir son patron. Mais vous récupérerez vos heures demain soir.

- Oui monsieur.

- Au double.

- … oui monsieur, se résigna Kazuya.

Si c'était pour Mineo alors il pouvait bien supporter ça.

- Disparaissez, balaya l'homme de la main avant de retourner à ses papiers.

Kazuya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tourna les talons après l'avoir remercié et salué une dernière fois. Il retourna à son bureau attraper ses affaires puis s'empressa de rentrer chez lui.

xx

Il ouvrit aussi doucement qu'il le put la porte d'entrée, se déchaussa rapidement puis avança sans bruit dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure d'une porte à moitié ouverte sur sa gauche. Il était là, assis au pied du lit, caressant doucement les mèches brunes de Mineo. Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette scène attendrissante. Il quitta des yeux son fils qui paraissait endormis et l'observa en silence, profitant de ne pas encore avoir été repéré. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue sur sa nuque, pourtant de nombreuses mèches s'en échappaient et encadraient son visage. Il discerna sur ce dernier des traces de cambouis et d'huile, signe qu'il avait dû lui aussi se précipiter à l'appel de l'école. Avec un léger pincement au cœur, son regard se porta un instant sur l'os de sa mâchoire bien apparent vu sous cet angle. Il avait maigri ces derniers temps, travaillant beaucoup pour tenter de gagner un peu plus d'argent. Mais il dû faire du bruit car il se rendit soudain compte de sa présence et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Hey, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kazuya entra alors enfin dans la pièce et vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui, posant une main sur le matelas.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine que tu viennes.

- Pardon, mais j'étais inquiet, avoua Kazuya en regardant le visage endormis de son fils. De leur fils.

- Le médecin vient de partir. Apparemment ce n'est qu'une sorte de grippe pas très virulente. Il sera bientôt sur pied.

Il entendit Kazuya soupirer fortement de soulagement avant de s'asseoir sur ses talons.

- Koki ?

- Hm ?

- Pardon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as du fermer la boutique pour aller le chercher à l'école, s'expliqua Kazuya.

- Dis celui qui a quitté son travail en avance alors qu'on n'avait pas besoin de lui, s'amusa-t-il.

- Koki ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Quoi, c'est vrai, je m'en sortais très bien tout seul, j'avais pas besoin que maman poule débarque.

Cette remarque lui valut une claque sur le front mais le sourire sur le visage de Kazuya lui montra qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- On devrait sortir avant de le réveiller…

xx

En prenant soin de laisser la porte entrouverte, ils quittèrent la chambre de leur fils, mais pas sans un bisou sur son petit front bouillant de fièvre. Ils s'assirent ensuite à la table de la cuisine avec un café.

-Tu peux retourner travailler maintenant, proposa gentiment Kazuya. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

- Ok. Je vais passer à la pharmacie avant, comme ça s'il se réveille tu pourras lui donner ses médicaments.

- Hm, merci, répondit Kazuya le nez dans l'ordonnance que le médecin avait laissée.

Koki termina rapidement son café avant de déposer la tasse vide dans l'évier. Il prit les papiers que son homme lui tendait puis sortit de la pièce. Kazuya l'entendit bouger dans l'entrée, puis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

A son tour, il déposa sa tasse vide à côté de celle de Koki puis alla jeter un coup d'œil à Mineo. Il dormait toujours. Rassuré, il quitta sa veste de costume et retourna dans la cuisine. Il venait de finir de laver la vaisselle sale qui trainait dans l'évier quand Koki revint avec les médicaments.

- Bon, je vais retourner travailler maintenant, je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir, prévint-il gentiment.

Il se pencha doucement vers Kazuya qui était adossé au meuble de cuisine pour l'embrasser avant de partir, mais celui-ci tourna la tête de l'autre côté, l'en empêchant. Il le sentit soudain tendu et il se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Kazuya, ça va ? demanda-t-il pour se rassurer.

- Hm hm, travaille-bien, répondit celui-ci en reportant son attention sur lui.

Il avait un sourire un peu forcé au goût de Koki mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Cependant, alors qu'il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser, Kazuya se redressa subitement et attrapa un torchon pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau qui trainaient sur l'égouttoir. Résigné, Koki se contenta de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa tempe avant de partir, se promettant de le faire parler quand il reviendrait ce soir.

Il sortit du petit immeuble vieillot qui abritait leur appartement et commença à descendre la rue. Son garage se trouvait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Le comportement étrange de Kazuya occupait ses pensées alors qu'il relevait le rideau métallique. Il tourna d'un geste entrainé la petite pancarte indiquant qu'il était à nouveau ouvert puis se mit au travail. Il avait encore une vidange à faire sur l'une des motos qui lui avait été confiée ainsi que l'installation de quelques accessoires sur une autre avant ce soir.

Son entreprise était petite, cependant il arrivait à en vivre. Il réparait la plupart des motos du quartier, et avait même obtenu un contrat pour entretenir les scooters d'un livreur de pizza. Sa situation n'était pas vraiment à plaindre, et avec le salaire de Kazuya, ils pouvaient même se permettre de mettre un peu d'argent de côté chaque mois en prévision des futures études de leur fils. Cependant, il avait appris à ne pas compter ses heures. Mais il préférait encore ça qu'un travail intellectuel. De toute façon, il n'avait pas les qualifications pour. Et puis il préférait travailler de ses mains. Avec l'habitude des gestes répétitifs, il pouvait laisser son esprit errer. Finalement, c'était un peu un moyen de méditation. Même si cela lui laissait tout le temps de penser à ses soucis également.

Il ne comprenait pas le comportement fuyant que Kazuya avait eu tout à l'heure. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était passé quelque chose à son travail, ou bien si c'était à cause de la maladie de leur fils. Koki se sentait parfois coupable envers Kazuya, parce que même s'il avait été d'accord et qu'ils avaient pris la décision à deux, il avait parfois l'impression de lui avoir imposé la présence de Mineo dans leur vie. Peut-être que Kazuya en avait assez, peut-être qu'il préférerait passer plus de temps seul avec lui, comme avant…

Il chassa bien vite ses pensées de son esprit, la potentialité que Kazuya le quitte un jour à cause de tout cela était bien trop effrayante.

xx

Kazuya était retourné dans la chambre de leur fils quelques minutes après le départ de Koki. C'était la première fois qu'il était malade ainsi et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu que de légers rhumes alors Kazuya n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter autant. Il s'assit à la place qu'avait occupée Koki quand il était arrivé et à son tour il caressa tendrement la joue de Mineo. Ses pensées s'égarèrent bientôt et il se rappela ce jour où Koki lui avait parlé de lui pour la première fois.

A cette époque, cela faisait six mois qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble et presque deux ans qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Koki possédait déjà le garage et Kazuya, sans emploi, l'aidait comme il le pouvait. Un soir, un simple appel avait totalement changé leurs vies.

Koki avait appris qu'un de ses amis, avec qui il avait perdu contact depuis plus d'un an, venait de se tuer dans un accident de voiture avec sa femme. A ce moment-là, c'était tout ce que Kazuya avait appris. Il n'avait pas posé de question et s'était contenté de consoler son homme qui semblait très affecté par la nouvelle.

Mais le lendemain, Koki lui avait parlé de Mineo. Son ami avait un fils, orphelin à présent. Et Koki en était le parrain. Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que cela dans la discussion, mais Kazuya avait compris que son homme se posait déjà la question de savoir s'il devait le recueillir, comme ses devoirs de parrain lui enjoignaient de le faire, ou de le laisser dans un orphelinat. L'enfant avait à peine trois ans à l'époque, et il aurait certainement trouvé une nouvelle famille en peu de temps.

Rapidement, un avocat était entré en contact avec eux, demandant officiellement à Koki s'il prendrait ses responsabilités de parrain ou s'il se désisterait. Il lui avait bien précisé qu'il avait le choix et qu'on ne le blâmerait pas s'il refusait. Il leur avait laissé du temps, et Kazuya se souvenait encore des longues discussions qu'ils avaient eues ensuite.

Il avait rapidement compris que Koki souhaitait l'adopter, mais qu'il avait en même temps peur. Ils avaient tous les deux peurs. Ce n'était pas courant deux hommes qui élèvent un enfant. L'avocat leur avait bien précisé que cela ne poserait pas de problème concernant l'adoption étant donné que Koki était désormais la seule personne liée à Mineo. Mais ils avaient tout de même de l'appréhension. Kazuya peut-être plus que Koki.

Il y avait non seulement la question de savoir s'ils pourraient financièrement et émotionnellement s'occuper de cet enfant, mais également celle de savoir s'ils supporteraient le regard des autres. Prendre en compte le bonheur futur de Mineo, le manque d'une mère, les moqueries et insultes inévitables qu'il aurait à subir à l'école…

Kazuya avait longuement réfléchit, douté et parfois même avait été sur le point de demander à Koki de ne pas l'adopter. Mais ensuite, il avait essayé de comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Koki. Il avait commencé à l'imaginer avec Mineo, et petit à petit lui aussi était apparu dans ces scènes imaginaires. Et il y avait vu tellement de sourires et de joie qu'il avait doucement changé d'avis.

Finalement, l'envie de l'adopter avait été la plus forte, et depuis trois ans maintenant, Mineo était le fils légal de Koki. Kazuya avait mis quelques mois à s'y faire, mais aujourd'hui, Mineo était tout autant son fils que celui de son homme. Ils avaient tous les deux trouvés leur place en tant que parent, se complétant parfaitement. Et Kazuya n'avait pas regretté un seul instant sa décision. Il était fier de sa famille. Il en était fier, et pourtant tout à l'heure…

Enervé contre lui-même, il se releva brusquement et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand une petite voix l'arrêta.

- Papa ?

Surpris, il se retourna vers lui et s'avança rapidement à son chevet en souriant.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il tendrement en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- Bizarre, répondit Mineo. Il est où papa Koki ?

- Il est retourné travailler mon cœur. Il devrait bientôt rentrer maintenant.

Son fils ne répondit rien, et il sentit son regard sur lui tandis qu'il préparait son médicament.

- Tu vas devoir boire tout ça Mineo-kun.

- J'veux pas.

- Oh que si tu vas le faire, s'amusa Kazuya. Si tu ne le prends pas tu ne guériras pas, bonhomme.

Il l'aida à se redresser et lui tendit le verre. Mais Mineo continuait de faire une moue boudeuse.

- Tu sais que si tu ne le prends pas papa ne sera pas content quand il rentrera ce soir, fit-il remarquer insidieusement.

Avec amusement, il le vit tressaillir légèrement avant de boire rapidement le contenu du verre, soudain bien décidé.

- C'est bien, tu es un grand garçon, le félicita-t-il une fois qu'il eut fini. Je suis fier de toi. Maintenant recouche-toi et repose-toi d'accord.

- Hm.

Une fois de nouveau son fils allongé, il le borda avec attention puis s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois à côté du lit. Il le berça de ses caresses sur son petit visage et Mineo ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Il se releva alors et quitta la chambre après l'avoir embrassé tendrement sur le front.

xx

Finalement, Koki réussit à ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir-là. Il avait emmené quelques paperasses avec lui. Pour ça il n'avait pas besoin d'être au garage et pouvait très bien les faire à la maison, au chaud, après un bon repas, et peut-être même que son homme lui ferait un petit massage comme il le faisait parfois. Mais en pensant à Kazuya, il se rappela soudain son comportement quand il était partit et perdit son sourire niais. Il était fatigué et n'avais pas envie de se prendre la tête ce soir alors il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il referma derrière lui la porte de leur appartement et qu'il annonça sa présence. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il n'osa pas renouveler son appel plus fort, de peur de réveiller Mineo s'il dormait encore. Il avança alors en silence dans l'appartement, cherchant Kazuya du regard. Mais il n'était nulle part. Il eut peur un instant qu'il soit sorti en laissant leur fils seul, mais il remarqua soudain que la fenêtre de la baie vitrée du salon était entrouverte.

Il découvrit son homme, assis à même le balcon en train de fumer distraitement ce qui semblait être la dixième cigarette d'affilée au vu du cendrier plein à côté de lui. Il s'était changé et ne portait maintenant qu'un simple bas de jogging et un t-shirt. Rien qui ne protégeait du froid qu'il ressentait déjà alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver.

- Kazuya ? appela-t-il doucement.

Celui-ci sursauta et tourna le visage vers lui avant de baisser la tête et d'éviter tout contact visuel. Koki soupira. Il enleva sa veste et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne le repoussait pas quand il la déposa sur lui pour le protéger un peu de la fraicheur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kazuya ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi doucement.

Il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas le brusquer, au risque qu'il se braque. Mais la seule réponse qu'il eut fut que son visage se tourna un peu plus de l'autre côté.

- Regarde-moi s'il-te-plait.

Il fit pression sur son menton pour tenter de voir enfin son visage, et lorsque Kazuya abandonna, il fut surpris et inquiet de voir une larme s'écouler lentement le long de sa joue.

- Raconte-moi, murmura Koki en l'attirant contre lui d'une main sur la nuque.

Kazuya ne résista pas et posa son front sur son épaule. Il l'entendit renifler avant de prendre enfin la parole.

- Je ne te mérite pas…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ! s'exclama Koki en le repoussant pour pouvoir le voir.

- C'est la vérité, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, ni pour Mineo…

Les larmes s'écoulaient maintenant librement sur son beau visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire entrer cette idée absurde dans la tête ?

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit à mon patron que mon fils était malade et que je devais partir, il m'a parlé de sa mère et je lui ai répondu qu'il n'en avait pas…

Il renifla bruyamment avant de continuer.

- J'ai voulu lui parler de toi, je voulais lui dire mais… mais je n'ai pas réussi…

Les larmes de Kazuya redoublèrent et Koki ne les comprit pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il continue.

- Je suis horrible. C'est comme si… comme si j'avais honte de toi. Mais je n'ai pas honte de toi, je n'ai pas honte de ma famille…et pourtant… pourtant je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire…

Un peu rassuré, Koki sourit tendrement avant de l'attirer une nouvelle fois contre lui.

- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même Kazuya. Personne ne va penser que tu as honte de nous simplement parce que tu ne peux pas en parler à ton patron. Et puis tu sais, c'est peut être mieux comme ça. Ça ne le regarde pas, c'est ta vie privée. Et je suis sûr que si tu n'as pas réussi à le dire, c'est parce qu'inconsciemment tu voulais nous protéger.

- Vous protéger ? demanda Kazuya en se redressant un peu.

Koki observa avec tendresse son visage inondé de perles salées. Il était tellement mignon quand il réfléchissait trop comme ça.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait réagi comment si tu lui avais dit ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je… je ne sais pas, avoua Kazuya.

- Crois-moi, c'est mieux qu'il ne sache rien. Tes collègues l'auraient appris aussi et ça aurait été l'enfer pour toi après ça.

- Hm… tu as peut-être raison, admis Kazuya.

Ses larmes s'étaient taries sous les mots apaisants de son homme, et ce dernier enleva de ses mains celles qui restaient encore sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime Kazuya, et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi à mes côtés pour élever Mineo.

Un sourire éclaira enfin son visage.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Koki, je vous aime tous les deux.

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de s'étreindre longuement une nouvelle fois.

- Je n'ai pas préparé le dîner ! s'exclama soudain Kazuya.

Il se releva rapidement et disparut dans l'appartement sous les rires de Koki. Celui-ci se releva à son tour et rentra dans le salon, refermant la fenêtre derrière lui. Il se rendit ensuite rapidement dans la chambre de son fils puis, après s'être assuré qu'il dormait encore, il partit se changer. De retour dans la cuisine, il trouva Kazuya en plein préparatifs du repas et décida de l'aider dans sa tâche. Ce n'était pas vraiment le massage qu'il avait imaginé sur le chemin du retour, mais au moins Kazuya semblait de bien meilleure humeur. Et les papiers attendraient bien jusqu'après le dîner.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kazuya partit tôt au travail. Une longue journée l'attendait et il avait hâte qu'elle soit finie. La mère de Koki garderait Mineo aujourd'hui, leur permettant tous les deux de travailler normalement.

La journée de Koki avançait doucement. Il était rentré manger chez eux le midi et avait goûté encore une fois la délicieuse cuisine de sa mère. Pas que celle de Kazuya soit si horrible que ça non, il se débrouillait très bien, bien mieux que lui en réalité, mais celle de sa mère avait toujours le goût des souvenirs d'enfance. Et puis ils avaient pu parler aussi. Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui poser toutes sortes de questions pour savoir s'il était heureux et s'il n'avait pas de problème. Il avait la chance d'avoir des parents ouverts qui ne l'avaient pas rejeté en apprenant sa relation avec Kazuya. Et sa mère l'avait en plus soutenu à l'époque où Mineo était arrivé dans leurs vies. Il lui devait beaucoup et se sentait redevable vis-à-vis d'elle. Et il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui alors il lui répondait toujours honnêtement.

Il reposa sa clé à molette au sol et s'essuya le front avec une serviette. Une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il s'apprêtait à aller dans l'arrière-boutique pour se faire un café quand une voix l'arrêta.

- Tanaka-kun ! Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

Il se retourna, sachant déjà à qui appartenait cette voix. Il vit un policier descendre de son vélo et entrer dans le garage par la grande porte qui restait constamment ouverte.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Taguchi-kun, répondit-il un brin moqueur.

- Ah oui, bonjour, répondit le jeune officier de police. Alors, tu as oublié Mineo-kun ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, rétorqua-t-il.

Mais voyant le regard inquisiteur de son ami, il s'empressa de lui donner une réponse un peu plus satisfaisante.

- Il est malade, soupira-t-il.

- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Le policier était maintenant arrivé à son niveau et Koki tourna les talons, le guidant vers la petite salle de repos qui faisait aussi office de bureau.

- Une sorte de grippe. Ça n'a pas l'air bien grave, expliqua-t-il en servant une tasse de café à son visiteur.

- Et il est tout seul chez toi ? s'inquiéta Taguchi.

- Oui, tu sais il est grand maintenant, il peut s'occuper de lui tout seul, répondit Koki sur un ton faussement sérieux.

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Pardon, se mit à rire Koki. Ma mère le garde.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de charrier son ami chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Tu n'as pas un voleur de pomme à arrêter ou un chat à descendre de son arbre ?

- Très drôle Tanaka, répondit Taguchi en souriant tout de même. Je passais juste devant et ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles.

- C'est gentils, remercia Koki plus sérieusement.

Il était chaque fois touché par la sollicitude et la gentillesse du grand policier.

- Alors ?

- Hm ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Ah oui, oui tout va bien. La routine quoi.

- Et les Yamaguchi, ils te laissent tranquille ?

- Hm, pour l'instant ça va. J'ai été clair avec eux, répondit Koki.

- Fais attention quand même, ça peut être dangereux.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je les laisse me prendre mon fric durement gagné sans rien dire ? Ils peuvent toujours aller se faire foutre, répliqua Koki avec force.

- Evite de trop les provoquer, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et s'ils t'embêtent trop appelle-moi immédiatement.

Koki allait le remercier une nouvelle fois quand un client arriva.

- Excusez-moi !

- Les affaires reprennent on dirait, s'amusa Taguchi en reposant sa tasse.

Koki acquiesça rapidement avant d'aller à la rencontre de son nouveau client. Un jeune homme qui devait être à peine plus âgé que lui se tenait à la porte, n'osant apparemment pas rentrer. Veste en cuir, regard ténébreux et cheveux noirs dressés au gel sur la tête, il avait l'air de quelqu'un avec qui il ne fallait pas plaisanter. Parce que même s'il avait une carrure fine, l'œil avisé de Koki reconnut une grande force dans ses gestes.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Euh oui, en fait je viens d'acheter cette moto, commença le client en désignant un engin noir imposant et rutilant garé un peu plus loin. Mais il me semble qu'elle fait un bruit bizarre.

Sans détacher ses yeux de la petite merveille, Koki se rapprocha d'elle et l'examina du regard sous toutes les coutures, s'autorisant une caresse sur le siège en cuir et le réservoir.

- C'est une belle bête que vous avez là, apprécia-t-il.

Le client ne répondit pas mais Koki discerna une vague de fierté sur son visage fin.

- Vous avez les clés ? demanda-t-il.

L'homme les lui tendit aussitôt et il s'empressa d'enfourcher la moto et de mettre le contact. Il la fit tourner quelques temps, appuyant parfois sur l'accélérateur. Les yeux fermés, il tentait de discerner le moindre bruit suspect.

- En effet, il a l'air d'y avoir un petit problème avec l'échappement, informa-t-il après être redescendu de l'engin et avoir éteint le contact. Vous voulez que j'y jette un œil ?

- Oui, s'il-vous-plait. On m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur dans le coin.

Koki rougit presque sous le compliment. Ce gars lui plaisait.

- Bien, suivez-moi.

Il le conduisit à l'intérieur et attrapa son bloc de factures.

- Vous pouvez me la laisser jusqu'à demain ?

- Oui pas de problème.

- Bien. Elle devrait être prête dans l'après-midi. A quel nom dois-je mettre la facture ?

- Ueda Tatsuya, répondit l'homme.

Après avoir mis au point avec lui quelques questions d'ordre pratique, il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il ramenait la moto à l'intérieur quand il remarqua que le policier était toujours là.

- Eh Taguchi, ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Il a dit qu'il s'appelait comment ? demanda Taguchi d'une voix blanche.

- Ueda Tatsuya, répondit Koki en regardant sur le double de la facture qu'il avait gardé. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

- Non… non, pas encore…

Koki se mit à rire, comprenant soudain le pourquoi de cette réaction étrange.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais à mettre dans le même panier que moi, s'amusa-t-il.

- Disons que je suis ouvert à toutes les possibilités, précisa le jeune policier. Et là je dois dire que c'est une possibilité très séduisante.

- Reviens demain après-midi, tu pourras le revoir, conseilla Koki en souriant.

Il avait toujours connu le policier seul et si ce Ueda lui avait tapé à l'œil, il ferait tout pour l'aider.

xx

C'est d'un pas lourd que Kazuya effectua le trajet entre la gare et leur appartement ce soir-là. Il était exténué. Il était partit bien après tout le monde au bureau, et seule sa conscience l'avait persuadé de rester jusqu'au bout. Personne n'aurait jamais su s'il était partit plus tôt, mais il se disait qu'au moins il s'était avancé pour le lendemain et que sa journée en serait moins chargée.

Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans leur appartement où régnait une chaleur confortable, il perçut des voix provenant de la cuisine. La mère de Koki était encore là, et il reconnut même avec joie la petite voix de Mineo.

- Papa ! s'exclama ce dernier en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

Il lui sauta au cou et Kazuya oublia un instant sa fatigue.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux mon bonhomme.

- Oui, Mamie a dit que j'étais presque guéri.

Kazuya déposa un bisou bruyant sur sa petite joue avant de le reposer à terre. Il salua sa belle-mère et la remercia de s'être occupée de Mineo. Il échangea ensuite un regard avec Koki, n'osant pas l'embrasser devant sa mère. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la femme. Maintenant que Kazuya était rentré, elle ne voulait pas s'imposer plus et partit rapidement, rappelant avec amusement qu'elle devait encore s'occuper du repas de son mari qui devait l'attendre.

Une fois la petite famille retrouvée seule, Koki insista pour que Mineo retourne se coucher. Cela faisait apparemment déjà quelques heures qu'il était debout et il ne voulait pas qu'il se fatigue trop et risquer une rechute. L'enfant maugréa et bouda quelques minutes, essayant certainement de gagner encore un peu de temps. Mais finalement, il fut bien obligé d'obéir et Kazuya insista pour le coucher lui-même. Koki les laissa alors tous deux, venant juste embrasser son fils avant que son homme n'éteigne la lumière.

Il retourna ensuite dans la cuisine et réchauffa le dîner.

- Tu n'as pas mangé ? demanda Kazuya en voyant deux couverts sur la table.

- Non, je t'attendais.

Touché, Kazuya se pressa contre son homme et l'embrassa tendrement, se détendant enfin dans ses bras.

- La journée a été longue ?

- Hm, très longue, confirma-t-il. Et toi ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, j'ai un nouveau client, et Taguchi est amoureux.

- Eh ?! s'exclama Kazuya, surpris. De qui ?

- Du nouveau client.

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire.

- Ça ne t'étonne pas ?

- Qu'il soit amoureux oui. Que ce soit un mec non.

Une moue boudeuse déforma les lèvres de son homme.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, se justifia-t-il alors en souriant. C'était juste évident.

- Et pourquoi tu l'aurais remarqué et pas moi ? demanda Koki en fronçant les sourcils.

- … intuition féminine ? se risqua Kazuya en souriant.

- Alors si c'est ça je comprends pourquoi toi tu l'as vu et pas moi.

- Idiot, sers moi à manger au lieu de dire des âneries.

- Quoi ?! C'est pas moi qu'il l'ait dit, rappela Koki en éteignant le feu sous la casserole et en l'amenant à la table où son homme s'était déjà installé.

Ils mangèrent rapidement dans un silence quasi-religieux. Ils étaient tout autant affamés l'un que l'autre et chaque parole de prononcée était une bouchée de moins dans leurs estomacs vides.

Finalement rassasiés, ils prirent le temps de discuter un peu avant de ranger et de nettoyer la cuisine. Koki se réinstalla ensuite à table et sortit quelques papiers qu'il avait encore à faire pour le garage, Kazuya l'accompagnant en silence. Mais quand il releva la tête après quelques instants, il le vit à moitié endormis sur sa chaise et un sourire attendrit étira ses lèvres.

Il entassa les feuilles rapidement et se releva, faisant sursauter Kazuya. Mais ce dernier ne put se relever à son tour car deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à le masser divinement. Il se laissa alors aller, appréciant de sentir ses muscles se détendre petit à petit sous les doigts experts de son homme. Il s'autorisa même un soupir de bien-être. Il sentit bientôt le souffle chaud de Koki contre son cou et frissonna quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur sa peau.

- On devrait aller se coucher, tu es épuisé, conseilla Koki d'une voix douce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, bien au chaud sous leur couette, Kazuya se colla contre Koki, qui le serra autant qu'il le put tout contre lui. La tête de Kazuya posée contre sa clavicule, il caressait et démêlait doucement ses mèches châtaines de ses doigts, déposant par instant un baiser contre son front. Il aimait ces moments de tendresse et de douceur. Il aimait avoir Kazuya ainsi dans ses bras, décontracté et serein. Les moments où ils étaient seuls tous les deux s'étaient faits plus rares depuis l'arrivée de Mineo. Pourtant leur amour s'était encore renforcé et les quelques instants qu'ils pouvaient partager ainsi les satisfaisait. Même si Koki devait bien avouer que parfois il rêvait de pouvoir partager des moments intimes avec son homme un peu plus souvent.

Sa main descendit sur son épaule et ses doigts dessinèrent des lignes abstraites sur sa peau douce que révélait l'encolure d'un t-shirt trop grand. Un soupir répondit à son geste, mais il savait que c'était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait ce soir-là. Même s'il en avait envie, Kazuya passait avant tout. Et il était manifestement évident qu'il n'était pas en état. D'ailleurs, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit sa respiration devenir plus régulière et profonde, signe qu'il s'endormait. Il se cala alors plus confortablement, essayant de ne pas le réveiller, puis à son tour chercha le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'_open space _qui contenait tous les bureaux de la société, il fut immédiatement interpellé par ses collègues, rassemblés devant la machine à café.

- Nakamaru ! Viens par ici !

Intrigué par le ton conspirateur de leur conversation, il avança vers eux.

- Tu connais bien Kamenashi non ? lui demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Pas vraiment non, répondit-il honnêtement.

- Pourtant je vous ai vu discuter pendant la pause l'autre jour.

- Oui on se parle de temps en temps mais ça s'arrête là. Pourquoi ?

- Il ne t'a rien dit concernant son fils ? s'enquit une femme.

- Non, je n'étais pas au courant avant de l'entendre en parler au patron avant-hier.

Il disait la vérité, mais répondait avec prudence. Il ne voyait pas où ses collègues voulaient en venir et il savait qu'ils pouvaient parfois être un peu désagréables.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre vous ? Je l'ai entendu, mon bureau est juste à côté de celui du patron. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas de mère, continua un homme d'âge mûr.

- Comment a-t-il pu avoir la garde d'un enfant s'il est seul ?

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas seul, insinua la femme.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, chaque fois qu'on lui demande de venir manger avec nous après le travail il refuse en disant qu'il doit rentrer.

- C'est vrai ça, et l'autre jour, je lui ai proposé de venir à un _goukon_ parce qu'il nous manquait une personne, et il a refusé en disant qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Tous ses collègues se regardèrent avec un air entendu, mais Nakamaru se sentait perdu.

- Il est certainement de l'autre bord, chuchota son voisin pour l'éclairer.

Malgré la surprise d'une telle révélation, il ne put s'empêcher de ne pas apprécier la réaction de ses collègues. Certains faisaient même une grimace dégoûtée. Pour ce qui le concernait, peu lui importait, c'était du domaine de la vie privée et tant que cela n'affectait pas le travail de Kamenashi, il ne voyait aucune raison de se plaindre. Il tenta d'exposer son point de vue aux autres, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà partis sur des remarques et des hypothèses à ce sujet. Certains parlaient même d'espionner Kamenashi pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Commençant sérieusement à être en désaccord avec eux, il s'excusa et partit s'installer à son bureau.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que le concerné arriva, obligeant les murmures à se taire. Personne ne répondit à ses salutations et Nakamaru put voir leurs regards noirs et pleins de reproches à son encontre. Il se sentit vraiment mal pour le jeune homme, d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit l'expression d'incompréhension sur son visage. Pour tenter de lui remonter un peu le moral, il le salua poliment et avec le sourire quand il passa derrière lui pour se rendre à son bureau un peu plus loin.

xx

Ses collègues avaient tous été froids et distants avec lui tout au long de la journée. Seul Nakamaru lui avait adressé la parole. Il s'étonnait un peu de ce comportement, mais au fond peu lui importait. Il ne les avait jamais vraiment aimés et ne cherchait pas leur compagnie. C'est tout de même avec soulagement qu'il quitta le bureau ce soir-là. Et il n'avait fait que quelques mètres en direction de la gare quand une surprise se présenta à lui, lui redonnant immédiatement le sourire.

- Papa ! s'exclama avec joie Mineo qui courrait vers lui.

En riant, il l'attrapa au vol et le serra dans ses bras avant de lui faire un bisou sur sa petite joue potelée.

Il le reposait à terre quand Koki arriva à leur niveau.

- Désolé, il voulait voir où tu travailles, s'excusa-t-il.

- C'est rien, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, répondit Kazuya en souriant.

- Alors tu travailles où papa ? demanda la petite voix de Mineo tandis que le garçon regardait tout autour de lui.

- Tu vois le grand immeuble juste là ? Et bien les bureaux sont dedans, expliqua Kazuya.

- Ouah ! C'est immense !

Kazuya échangea un regard amusé avec son homme.

- En plus c'est très loin de la maison.

- Ce n'est pas si loin que ça, le reprit-il en souriant.

- Si c'est très loin, il faut même prendre le train !

Il renonça à lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait que quelques stations, sachant que Mineo ne l'écouterait certainement pas. A la place, il se remit en marche en direction de la gare. Ils avancèrent côte à côte avec Koki, Mineo courant et s'amusant un peu plus loin devant eux.

- La journée a été dure ? demanda son homme doucement.

- Pesante surtout, répondit Kazuya en se rappelant du comportement de ses collègues.

Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à la station. Là, Kazuya insista pour tenir Mineo par la main pour se rendre sur le quai. Il n'y avait pas grand monde mais le danger que représentaient les trains entrant en gare à grande vitesse l'inquiétait. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres. Lorsque leur train entra finalement en gare, Kazuya sursauta en sentant les lèvres de Koki sur sa tempe. Ce dernier avait profité du chaos pour s'autoriser ce geste tendre. Renonçant à le réprimander, Kazuya sourit puis le suivit à l'intérieur du wagon le plus proche.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva au travail le lendemain, Kazuya eut à nouveau l'impression d'interrompre une conversation. L'atmosphère semblait également encore plus lourde que la veille, mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention. Il répondit avec le sourire à la salutation de Nakamaru, trouvant l'homme de plus en plus sympathique, puis s'installa à son bureau. Aujourd'hui, Mineo reprenait l'école et il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Il savait que son patron serait moins indulgent et ne l'autoriserait plus à partir avant l'heure. Finalement, il se mit au travail, reléguant ses inquiétudes dans un coin de sa tête.

Le midi, il déjeuna avec Nakamaru. Ils le faisaient de temps en temps et Kazuya appréciait sa compagnie. C'était un homme avec lequel il était facile de discuter et de se détendre. Il en venait même à penser qu'il serait agréable qu'ils se voient en dehors du travail, et peut-être même le présenter à Koki.

Quand ils revinrent aux bureaux, ils trouvèrent leur patron, qui venait apparemment d'arriver, en discussion avec certains de leurs collègues. Ils se contentèrent de les saluer avant de reprendre leurs places et de se remettre au travail.

Une heure plus tard cependant, il fut appelé au bureau de son supérieur, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentit inquiet. Il s'arrêta devant lui et attendit patiemment qu'il termine ce qu'il était en train de faire et qu'il daigne relever la tête. Finalement, l'homme se leva et lui tendit un document. Kazuya le parcourut rapidement du regard, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être.

- Votre avis de licenciement, expliqua simplement son patron d'une voix froide.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Kazuya, stupéfait.

- Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous.

- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas me licencier comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? paniqua Kazuya en réalisant petit à petit ce qu'il se passait.

- Comme je l'ai dit nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services…

- Mais vous devez avoir une raison, et il doit y avoir un préavis.

- Pas en cas de faute grave, répliqua l'homme.

- De faute grave ?

Kazuya était de plus en plus perdu, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour subir un tel jugement ? Il sentait le regard des autres dans son dos et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

- Expliquez-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois d'une voix blanche.

- Vous nuisez à l'image de l'entreprise, annonça finalement l'homme.

Mais voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il continua.

- Je suis entré en possession de certaines photos…

Il sortit quelques clichés d'un dossier et les posa sur le bureau devant Kazuya. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre tant le choc était brutal. Sur ces photos, se trouvait sa famille. Elles avaient été prises la veille alors qu'ils se rendaient à la gare. Il en prit une dans ses mains, où on pouvait nettement voir Koki l'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je ne vois pas de motif de licenciement.

Kazuya sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Nakamaru approcher.

- Au contraire, riposta l'homme. Si l'un de nos clients apprenait cette… relation, l'image de la société en prendrait un sacré coup, et nous perdrions leur confiance. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une telle chose.

- Mais monsieur…, continua Nakamaru.

- Il suffit ! A moins que vous ne désiriez recevoir le même papier ? menaça l'homme qui commençait à perdre son calme.

Sentant qu'il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à prendre sa défense, Kazuya l'en empêcha d'un regard. Il était inutile qu'il perde lui aussi son travail pour quelque chose de si bête. Et il était fatigué de tout cela, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, quitter cet endroit qui se permettait de juger sa famille. Voyant probablement son air vaincu, son patron continua.

- Une signature ici et disparaissez. Votre travail sera rémunéré jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il comme s'il lui faisait une énorme faveur.

Kazuya ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre le stylo qu'il lui tendait. Il sentait Nakamaru prêt à protester une nouvelle fois alors il se dépêcha de signer ce foutu papier. Une fois fait, il refusa un dernier regard à son patron et retourna à son bureau. Il n'avait que très peu d'objets personnels alors en quelques secondes, il fut prêt à partir. Il sortit finalement sous un silence pesant.

Cependant, arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. L'ignorant, il passa les portes et se retrouva sur le parvis. Mais un nouvel appel le fit se retourner. Il avait reconnu la voix de Nakamaru.

- Kamenashi-kun !

Il attendit qu'il soit arrivé à son niveau avant de s'incliner et de le remercier pour son aide.

- Tu ne devrais pas partir si facilement, remarqua alors son collègue.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre pour ça Nakamaru-kun, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Il n'a pas à te virer pour ça, tu devrais vraiment porter plainte.

- Ça ne m'apportera rien si je fais ça, il ne me reprendra pas de toute façon.

- Mais tu pourrais toucher des dédommagements.

- Je ne veux pas de son argent, insista Kazuya. Ecoute Nakamaru-kun, je suis sincèrement touché que tu ais prit ma défense comme ça, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier, mais c'est finit maintenant.

- Alors tu pars juste comme ça, sembla regretter le jeune homme.

- Hm. Tu sais, j'en ai marre de me battre pour des choses qui semblent naturelles pour les autres. Si Koki avait été une femme, j'aurais encore ce foutu travail. Je suis lassé de devoir constamment faire des efforts là où les autres n'ont rien à faire. Juste parce que j'aime un homme…

Sentant le regard triste de son voisin sur lui, il s'empressa de retrouver le sourire.

- Mais ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je trouverais un autre travail.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux compter sur moi d'accord ? proposa Nakamaru.

- Merci, merci infiniment. Tu devrais venir manger à la maison un de ces quatre, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je tiens à te remercier.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Nakamaru en retrouvant lui aussi le sourire.

Kazuya fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en ressortit une carte de visite et un stylo. Il raya le numéro de téléphone du bureau qui ne lui serait désormais plus utile et nota en dessous son numéro personnel ainsi que son adresse.

- Tu devrais retourner travailler maintenant, lui conseilla-t-il en lui tendant le petit carton.

- Hm, tu as raison. On se voit bientôt alors, répondit Nakamaru en agitant la carte.

- Quand tu veux, sourit Kazuya.

Ils se saluèrent rapidement, puis Kazuya tourna les talons une fois son nouvel ami rentré dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Il prit ensuite le chemin du retour, pressé de retrouver son homme et de chercher un peu de réconfort dans ses bras. Le trajet en train fut rapide, les wagons étaient quasiment déserts et le voyage presque agréable. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva enfin devant la porte grande ouverte du garage de Koki.

Il trouva son homme assis sur un bidon en train de réparer ce qui semblait être les freins d'une moto. Il profita du fait qu'il n'ait pas encore été repéré pour le détailler du regard. Il avait enlevé le haut de sa cote bleue qui pendait sur ses hanches, et le débardeur noir qu'il portait en dessous laissait voir ses épaules et ses bras musclés. La vision était vraiment très agréable et il ne put s'empêcher une remarque.

- Salut beau brun !

Avec amusement, il le vit sursauter puis regarder dans sa direction.

xx

Koki fut surpris de trouver son petit ami devant lui à cette heure de l'après-midi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en se relevant tandis que Kazuya venait à sa rencontre.

- Je passais dans le coin, répondit-il évasivement.

Mais quelque chose dans son attitude n'allait pas. Il s'apprêtait à l'interroger une nouvelle fois quand Kazuya se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Instinctivement, il le serra contre lui. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, d'autant plus lorsqu'il l'entendit renifler et qu'il sentit des gouttes chaudes tomber sur sa peau.

- Kazuya, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en essayant de le repousser pour voir son visage.

Son homme mit quelques secondes à se laisser faire. Mais malgré les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, il put voir qu'il souriait.

- J'arrête pas de pleurer en ce moment hein ? sembla-t-il s'amuser.

- Ce n'est pas un mal de pleurer, remarqua Koki.

- Mais ça ne me ressemble pas.

Koki esquissa un sourire.

- Disons que ça rattrape le nombre d'années où je ne t'ai pas vu verser une seule larme.

Kazuya laissa échapper à son tour un sourire, un vrai sourire cette fois-ci.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi tu es déjà rentré ? s'enquit Koki.

- Je me suis fait virer.

- Pardon ?!

- Hm. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi.

Koki fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas dupe.

- Il n'y a pas que ça.

Son homme le regarda un instant, tentant probablement de voir jusqu'à quand il pourrait détourner la vérité. Mais il sembla comprendre bien vite qu'il était inutile d'attendre plus car il soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ils ont découverts.

Il n'en dit pas plus mais Koki comprit immédiatement.

- Porte plainte.

- J'ai déjà dit à Nakamaru-kun que je ne le ferais pas, soupira Kazuya. Ça n'apportera rien.

- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, s'emporta Koki. Si tu ne fais rien alors c'est eux qui gagnent, et ils n'hésiteront pas à recommencer…

- Peu importe, le coupa Kazuya. Je ne veux pas vous faire subir ça. Réfléchis un peu, un cas comme celui-là, les médias vont s'en emparer immédiatement ! Il y aura des journalistes partout, on ne sera plus tranquille…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, calme-toi mon chaton, l'arrêta doucement Koki. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, tu as raison...

Sans un mot, il l'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

- Si c'est du travail je peux en retrouver rapidement, mais vous vous êtes irremplaçables, murmura Kazuya dans son cou.

Koki se sentit incroyablement touché par ses paroles. Une fois de plus, Kazuya montrait à quel point il tenait à eux, et à quel point il était celui qui réfléchissait le plus dans leur couple. Lui avait tendance à s'emporter facilement, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences. Mais Kazuya lui était rationnel et avait les pieds sur terre. Il savait rester calme quand il le fallait et prendre les bonnes décisions. Pourtant, Koki savait qu'il était blessé. Il le voyait à sa façon de se comporter. Kazuya avait toujours été sensible au regard des autres et cela allait sûrement encore empirer après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Une nouvelle fois, il le repoussa doucement et encadra son visage de ses mains. Ils se fixèrent de longs instants avant d'unir leurs lèvres. Koki voulait ainsi le réconforter, lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il le soutiendrait dans cette épreuve.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Kazuya ne répondit pas mais reprit possession de sa bouche. Il le laissa dominer l'échange, appréciant l'intensité du geste et des sentiments que son homme transmettait à travers lui.

Ils se séparèrent finalement plusieurs minutes plus tard, et Koki fut rassuré de voir que Kazuya semblait aller déjà mieux.

- Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de vacances avant de commencer à chercher un travail, remarqua-t-il alors en caressant sa joue. Tu as beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps, ça te ferait du bien.

Kazuya sourit à cette attention.

- Hm, tu as raison. De toute façon je ne me sens pas encore prêt à affronter ça.

- Prends le temps qu'il te faudra d'accord, on peut se permettre de n'avoir qu'un salaire pendant quelques temps.

- On fera comme avant, remarqua soudain Kazuya. Je t'aiderais ici.

Koki sourit, se remémorant tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble dans ce garage avant l'arrivée de Mineo.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, confirma-t-il.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Kazuya regarda Koki se remettre au travail. Finalement, son licenciement ne semblait plus une si mauvaise chose que ça. Il ne s'en faisait pas vraiment pour trouver un nouveau travail. Il savait que cela allait probablement prendre un peu de temps, mais en n'étant pas difficile, il était confiant de trouver quelque chose rapidement qui pourrait les aider à subvenir à leurs besoins. Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix de Koki.

- Comment ils l'ont découverts ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mentit Kazuya.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne pour les photos. Il savait qu'il se sentirait responsable et il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ça. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait très peu de confiance en lui, et que quelque chose comme ça le perturberait à coup sûr. Rien que le fait qu'il ait posé la question prouvait qu'il doutait déjà de lui.

- Ce n'est pas important de toute façon, fit-il remarquer en espérant que Koki n'y penserait plus.

Cela sembla marcher car il n'insista pas et son visage se détendit. Environ une heure plus tard, Koki le laissa s'occuper du garage dans le cas où un client viendrait pour aller chercher Mineo à l'école. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas lui avoir demandé de le faire, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de sentir encore tous ces regards réprobateurs sur lui, il avait déjà assez donné pour la journée. En les attendant, il s'installa dans le bureau et entreprit de classer un tas de papiers qui encombraient la table depuis déjà quelques temps.

A leur retour, il dû expliquer à Mineo qu'il n'avait désormais plus de travail. L'enfant ne posa pas vraiment de question, se contentant de l'explication de Kazuya. Ce dernier lui avait assuré que c'était simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de travail pour lui et que l'entreprise était trop petite pour avoir les moyens de le payer à ne rien faire. Il s'en voulait vraiment de lui mentir ainsi, mais il pensait que c'était mieux que Mineo ignore la véritable raison. Il préférait le tenir éloigné autant que possible du regard et des jugements méprisants des adultes.

Finalement, Mineo semblait être heureux de cette situation parce qu'il pouvait ainsi voir plus souvent son père. Pourtant, le lendemain, il s'étonna de voir son papa Koki l'attendre devant le portail de l'école.

- Ce n'est pas Kazuya qui vient me chercher ? demanda-t-il sitôt après avoir rejoint Koki.

Celui-ci comprit pourquoi son fils posait cette question et se demanda un instant s'il pouvait lui dire la vérité. Mais il savait qu'il était suffisamment grand et intelligent pour le comprendre. Il commença à faire quelques mètres en direction de chez eux avant de prendre enfin la parole. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Mineo s'arrêta soudain, fixant le petit muret sur leur droite.

- Quand il vient me chercher, papa Kazuya m'attends toujours ici.

Koki s'étonna de cette remarque.

- Il ne va pas jusqu'au portail ?

- Non. Tu sais pourquoi il fait ça ? demanda Mineo en levant son petit visage vers lui.

Koki prit à nouveau quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Probablement pour la même raison que ce n'est pas lui qui vient te chercher aujourd'hui. Tu sais il… il n'aime pas trop venir ici. Pas qu'il n'en a pas envie, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant de la peine sur le visage de son fils. Il n'y aurait que lui il viendrait chaque fois qu'il le peut.

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas alors ?

Koki s'agenouilla à côté de son fils et le retourna doucement en direction de l'école où de nombreux parents, principalement des mères, attendaient encore leurs enfants ou discutaient entre eux.

- Est-ce que tu vois comment ils me regardent ? demanda Koki.

- Ils ont l'air de pas beaucoup t'aimer, remarqua tristement Mineo après quelques instants.

- Tu as raison. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, répondit le petit garçon en se tournant vers son papa.

- Parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas que tu ais deux papas. Ils pensent que les enfants ont besoin d'une maman pour bien grandir.

Mineo le regarda quelques instants, ses petits sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une maman, déclara-t-il finalement. Parce que papa Kazuya me rappelle ma maman.

Koki faillit sourire mais autre chose détourna son attention. C'était la première fois que Mineo parlait de sa mère.

- Tu te souviens de ta maman ? demanda-t-il alors doucement.

- Pas vraiment. Je ne me souviens pas de son visage, ni de sa voix. Mais quand papa Kazuya me prends dans ses bras, je sens la même chose que quand maman le faisait. Je me sens bien.

- C'est sûrement parce qu'il t'aime autant que ta maman t'aimait, sourit Koki.

- Hm.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais lui dire, remarqua Koki en se relevant.

Il attrapa la petite main de Mineo dans la sienne et ils reprirent leur route.

- Mais il ne va pas être content si je lui dis qu'il me fait penser à une maman.

- Au contraire, moi je crois qu'il serait très heureux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis continuèrent en silence. Mais arrivés au bout de leur rue, Mineo s'arrêta soudain et fouilla dans son cartable pour en ressortir une feuille.

- Sensei nous a donné ça, expliqua-t-il en la tendant à Koki. Elle a dit que la semaine prochaine il y aura une visite de notre classe. Tu viendras ?

- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Koki.

C'était la première fois qu'il aurait à assister à une telle visite et il s'en réjouissait. Il était curieux de voir dans quel environnement travaillait son fils. Il était indiqué sur la feuille que le rendez-vous était fixé à 14h à l'école le vendredi suivant. Il allait devoir fermer le garage pour l'après-midi, mais peu lui importait. D'autant plus qu'il avait suffisamment de temps jusque-là pour s'organiser dans son travail.

- Tu crois que papa Kazuya viendra aussi ?

- Tu voudrais qu'il vienne ?

- Oui, j'aimerais vraiment que vous soyez là tous les deux.

Koki sourit à nouveau.

- Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandes il viendra.

Un grand sourire lui répondit et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Mineo partit en courant devant lui, comblant en quelques secondes les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du garage. Il l'entendit appeler Kazuya de sa petite voix fluette avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur.

Quand il pénétra à son tour dans l'atelier, Mineo était perché dans les bras de Kazuya. Il regarda la scène avec tendresse, appréciant ces petits bonheurs simples de vie familiale.

Quand Mineo relâcha enfin Kazuya et qu'il partit dans le bureau pour commencer ses devoirs, Koki se rapprocha de son homme.

- Tu as accepté apparemment, remarqua-t-il en souriant.

- Comment veux-tu que je résiste à une bouille si adorable, répondit Kazuya en souriant.

Sans rien dire, Koki combla la distance entre eux et le serra dans ses bras.

- Ça ira d'accord, je serais là aussi.

Kazuya ne répliqua pas mais resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Il était chaque fois tellement touché et reconnaissant de constater à quel point Koki le connaissait et le comprenait. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui dire qu'il avait peur pour qu'il le comprenne. Il savait que les autres parents les regarderaient de travers. Il savait ce qu'ils se disaient, ce qu'ils pensaient d'eux. Même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas y faire attention, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être affecté. Mais Koki serait là alors il se sentait tout de même rassuré. Il était plus fort quand il était à ses côtés.

Mais il chassa rapidement ses pensées de sa tête, il avait encore le temps d'angoisser. Un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres le rappela à la réalité. Son homme devait reprendre le travail. Il resta encore quelques minutes à l'observer en silence puis partit rejoindre Mineo. Il allait le ramener chez eux, il serait mieux installé pour faire ses devoirs, et il pourrait par la même occasion préparer le dîner.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Kazuya s'occupait encore de papiers dans le bureau quand la voix de Koki l'appela. Il en sortit rapidement et fut heureux de le découvrir en conversation avec Nakamaru. Il mit pourtant quelques secondes à le reconnaitre. Sans son habituel costume, il paraissait soudain plus jeune. En quelques enjambées il les rejoignit et salua son ancien collègue avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne travailles pas ? demanda-t-il ensuite, curieux de sa présence.

- J'ai pris ma journée, répondit-il en souriant. En fait, je commence à chercher un autre travail.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kazuya.

- Oui, tu sais que je vais bientôt me marier, alors j'aimerais trouver quelque chose plus proche de chez moi.

Kazuya acquiesça sans poser plus de questions. Mais il sentait que son ami ne lui disait pas la véritable raison. Il avait comme l'impression que son renvoi était lié à cette décision.

- C'est cool ici, ça vous appartient ? entendit-il Nakamaru demander à son homme.

- Oui, répondit Koki. En fait il appartenait à mon père.

- Ah je vois, du coup vous avez repris son activité.

- Oui, sauf que lui faisait les vélos, moi les motos, expliqua Koki en souriant.

Kazuya l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il sentait la fierté de Koki dans ses paroles. Cet endroit était vraiment très important pour lui et Kazuya savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour qu'il puisse le garder. Il les laissa discuter, heureux de les voir si bien s'entendre. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il les interrompit.

- Koki, je crois que tu as un client.

Koki s'empressa alors d'aller à la rencontre d'un homme qui poussait une moto visiblement en panne. Retrouvé seul avec Nakamaru, Kazuya ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Tu as de la chance, il a vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien, remarqua soudain son ami.

- Hm, il est génial, confirma Kazuya en regardant Koki jeter rapidement un coup d'œil à ce qui n'allait pas avec la moto.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux puis Kazuya l'invita à prendre un café dans le bureau.

- C'est gentil d'être passé, remarqua-t-il en préparant les tasses.

- Désolé je n'ai pas prévenu mais je n'étais pas très loin alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir voir comment tu allais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne déranges pas. Et ça va, je le prends mieux que ce que j'aurais cru, avoua-t-il. J'ai compris qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes.

- Comme ta famille ?

- Oui, sourit doucement Kazuya. Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ? Tu peux appeler ta fiancée pour qu'elle vienne aussi.

- En fait elle n'est pas là. Elle est partit chez ses parents depuis quelques jours. Elle ne rentre que demain.

- Raison de plus alors, répondit Kazuya en souriant. Allez, c'est décidé, tu restes. Et comme ça tu pourras rencontrer Mineo.

Nakamaru ne refusa pas l'invitation et le remercia chaleureusement.

- Par contre, il va falloir aller le chercher à l'école, remarqua Kazuya en regardant la pendule. Ça ne te gênes pas de rester ici quelques temps avec Koki ?

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Euh, oui si tu veux, répondit Kazuya un peu surpris par la demande.

- Il est en quelle année ? demanda Nakamaru.

- Première année d'école primaire.

- Oh, c'est un grand maintenant, s'amusa son ami.

- Oui. Ça faisait même bizarre au début mais maintenant on s'y est fait.

- C'est souvent les parents qui souffrent le plus quand leurs enfants grandissent hein ? Enfin j'imagine...

- Hm, je suppose que tu as raison, acquiesça Kazuya en souriant. Mais ça tu le sauras quand tu auras tes propres enfants.

Kazuya s'amusa un instant de l'embarras de son ami puis s'excusa quelques minutes pour aller prévenir Koki. Ce dernier parut content lorsqu'il lui apprit que Nakamaru resterait dîner avec eux, mais quand il lui dit qu'il allait bientôt partir chercher Mineo à l'école, il lui avait proposé de s'y rendre à sa place. Mais Kazuya insistait pour y aller. Il devait le faire pour Mineo. La visite de la classe était à la fin de la semaine et il pensait que s'il y allait tous les jours, cela serait sûrement moins dur le jour j. A cette explication, Koki n'insista pas plus et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front pour lui montrer son soutien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis prirent donc le chemin de l'école tout en discutant. Lorsque Mineo sortit, il parut tout d'abord surpris de voir Kazuya l'attendre un peu plus près du portail que d'habitude mais il courut ensuite vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fit la connaissance de Nakamaru et même s'il fut intimidé en premier lieu, il ne tarda pas à s'en faire un nouvel ami.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois au garage, Kazuya sourit en reconnaissant le nouveau client dont Koki lui avait déjà parlé. Ueda-san venait régulièrement depuis ce jour et Kazuya avait fait sa connaissance quelques jours auparavant. Il soupçonnait le jeune homme de venir au garage pour tenter de croiser Taguchi. Le coup de foudre semblait avoir opéré dans les deux sens et Kazuya s'en réjouissait pour le grand policier. Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à apparaitre et le garage se trouva soudain très animé.

Taguchi avait fini tôt son service et comme souvent dans ces cas-là, il venait passer un peu de temps avec eux. Koki s'était amusé de sa réaction en découvrant que son coup de cœur était également présent. Il croisa le regard rieur de Kazuya avant d'essayer de se remettre au travail. Son garage n'avait jamais vu autant de monde en même temps et l'ambiance était joviale et agitée. Mais il ne devait pas oublier que lui travaillait, contrairement à tous ces joyeux lurons. Kazuya sembla le remarquer car il prit la parole d'une voix forte, tentant de capter toutes les attentions. Il invita les deux nouveaux venus à se joindre à eux pour le dîner, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent d'accepter en se lançant un timide regard en coin.

Annonçant qu'il devait préparer le repas et que Mineo avait des devoirs à faire, il prit la direction de leur appartement en compagnie de Nakamaru et de son fils. Refusant l'aide de son ami, il se mit rapidement à la tâche, content d'avoir fait des courses le matin même. Mineo s'installa à la table de la cuisine pour faire les quelques exercices qu'il avait à terminer pour le lendemain, et il profita de l'aide de Nakamaru qui semblait se faire un plaisir de lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Finalement, le soir arriva rapidement et Kazuya avait quasiment fini les préparations quand Koki et les deux autres invités arrivèrent. La tablée fut animée et bavarde. Ils venaient pour la plupart de faire connaissance et pourtant Kazuya avait l'impression que tout le monde se connaissait depuis toujours. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si à l'aise avec autant de personnes autour de lui et cela lui faisait incroyablement de bien.

Mais soudain, il réalisa qu'il était déjà tard et que Mineo n'était toujours pas couché, écoutant les discussions des grands avec intérêt. Il endossa alors une nouvelle fois le rôle de maman poule et l'envoya au lit. L'enfant bougonna un peu mais il parvint finalement à lui faire enfiler son pyjama et se glisser dans son lit. Il l'embrassa alors sur le front puis à la demande de Mineo il appela Koki pour qu'il vienne en faire de même.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent sans bruit de la chambre, entendant les voix en provenance du salon, ils s'autorisèrent quelques secondes ensemble.

- Tu as l'air heureux, remarqua Koki en souriant, une main autour de la taille de Kazuya.

- Hm, ils sont vraiment tous super.

- Oui. Et tu as bien fait d'inviter Ueda aussi, tu as vu comment ils se regardent avec Junno ?

- Ils sont trop mignons, approuva Kazuya.

Puis sans un mot, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Koki et prit amoureusement possession des lèvres chaudes et douces de son homme. Il se sentait soudain d'humeur coquine et tenta de lui faire comprendre par ses gestes. Il descendit une main dans son dos puis la glissa sous ses vêtements pour venir caresser son torse musclé puis son ventre. A ce moment, Koki arrêta le baiser dans un hoquet.

- Kazuya, tu devrais arrêter là sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps, prévint-il en éloignant cette main mutine de sa peau.

- Qui a dit que je voulais que tu te retiennes ? chuchota Kazuya à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

Koki frissonna sous l'invitation à peine déguisée que cette voix lui murmurait. Il le repoussa gentiment pour croiser ses yeux. Il y vit une lueur amusée et malicieuse.

- Espérons qu'ils ne s'attarderont pas trop alors, remarqua simplement Koki.

Kazuya pouffa de rire avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Koki prit quelques secondes de plus pour reprendre ses esprits puis le suivit, la pensée de pouvoir retrouver le corps de Kazuya après ce qui lui semblait une éternité ne voulant plus le quitter.

Ils durent cependant patienter encore plus d'une heure avant que leurs invités ne prennent congé. Une fois retrouvés seuls, Koki commençait à remettre un peu d'ordre quand une main de Kazuya sur son poignet l'arrêta.

- On fera ça demain, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

- Pressé ? demanda Koki en souriant.

- Ça fait trop longtemps, confirma Kazuya.

Sans un mot de plus, il le tourna vers lui en agrippant ses hanches et prit immédiatement possession de sa bouche. Koki se laissa faire, mais il ne résista pas à l'envie de toucher la peau douce de son dos. Un soupir simultané se fit entendre et bientôt, Kazuya le guida vers leur chambre tout en continuant ses attentions.

Cependant, arrivé à la porte, il manqua l'entrée, trop occupé à dévorer le cou de Koki, et se cogna le talon dans le chambranle. Une exclamation de douleur lui échappa.

- Shht, chuchota Koki contre sa peau, tu vas le réveiller.

A son tour, il encadra ses hanches de ses mains et le dirigea à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sitôt entré, il referma sans bruit la porte derrière eux puis reporta son attention sur Kazuya.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en faisant référence à son talon.

- Ça ira, répondit-il rapidement, y'a plus important pour l'instant.

Il l'entraina vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber, attirant Koki à lui. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et s'installa au-dessus de son homme avant d'échanger avec lui un nouveau baiser passionné. Ce genre de contact lui avait tellement manqué ces dernières semaines qu'il était impatient et avait du mal à se contrôler. Pourtant il prit le temps de redécouvrir le corps de son amant, de retrouver chaque zone sensible, de se gorger de chaque soupir, de chaque gémissement qui passaient les lèvres entrouvertes de Kazuya.

Ce soir-là, ils se renouvelèrent leur amour avec passion et douceur, appréciant chaque instant jusqu'à la délivrance comme si c'était la première fois.

* * *

Au grand dam de Kazuya, le vendredi arriva rapidement. Koki venait de fermer le garage et ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour l'école. Kazuya se sentait nerveux comme jamais. Tous les parents des camarades de classe de leur fils seraient présents et il pouvait déjà sentir leurs regards sur eux. Mais Mineo avait l'air tellement content en partant ce matin que Kazuya ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller. Et il voulait y aller, il tenait à être là pour son fils, lui montrer qu'il était aimé et soutenu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand Koki prit sa main dans la sienne.

- On y va ? demanda celui-ci en souriant gentiment, comprenant l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait.

Kazuya acquiesça de la tête et ils avancèrent lentement en direction de l'école. Il faisait un grand soleil ce jour-là et il était agréable de se balader. Mais malgré leur pas de promenade, ils arrivèrent en avance et durent attendre devant le portail. D'autres parents étaient déjà là et Kazuya se sentait déjà intimidé. Il se pelotonna contre Koki tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa main. Il était impressionné par l'attitude de son homme qui saluait avec le sourire les gens autour de lui, même s'il ne recevait aucune réponse hormis des regards encore plus sombres. Comment faisait-il pour rester confiant et serein avec une atmosphère pareille ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car le gardien vint ouvrir le portail et ils purent rentrer. L'homme les dirigea vers les bâtiments un peu plus loin, puis les guida dans un couloir jusqu'à la porte de la classe de Mineo. Koki s'était arrangé pour qu'ils soient dans les premiers et seuls un ou deux couples et une mère se trouvaient devant eux.

Finalement, la maîtresse ouvrit la porte et les autorisa à entrer. Ils se retrouvaient à l'arrière de la classe leurs enfants leur tournant de ce fait le dos. Kazuya chercha immédiatement Mineo des yeux et le trouva à l'avant dernier rang avant la fenêtre et vers le milieu de la rangée. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Mineo eut encore une fois un grand sourire et Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Avec Koki, ils se retrouvèrent presque au niveau de la rangée de leur fils puis attendirent que tous les parents soient entrés, les obligeant même à se serrer un peu.

Maintenant qu'il avait Mineo devant les yeux, Kazuya ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient et il retrouva un peu de calme. Il ne s'écarta pas pour autant de Koki, qui semblait lui-même lutter pour ne pas passer son bras autour de sa taille. Kazuya sourit intérieurement et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui.

La maîtresse leur souhaita la bienvenue et leur expliqua rapidement le but de cette visite. Les enfants reprirent ensuite leur cours habituel, des mathématiques en l'occurrence. Une fois le dernier exercice terminé, elle reprit la parole, s'adressant à la fois à ses élèves et aux parents.

- Aujourd'hui on va continuer avec les exposés que je vous avais demandé de préparer sur le sujet de votre choix.

Elle regarda sa liste avant de continuer.

- On va commencer par Ayuko-chan, ensuite Karin-chan et pour finir Mineo-kun.

Kazuya et Koki échangèrent un regard surpris, pensant probablement la même chose. Mineo ne leur avait pas parlé de ça. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux présents ?

Se demandant ce que Mineo avait bien pu choisir, Kazuya écouta d'une oreille distraite les deux petites filles, attendant avec impatience son tour. Et enfin, lorsque la petite Karin se fut réinstallée à sa place, Mineo se leva à son tour et avança d'un pas confiant vers la petite estrade devant le tableau. Il tenait dans ses mains une feuille mais lorsqu'il fit face à l'auditoire, il la garda baissée. A nouveau, Mineo les regarda et ils lui sourirent en retour pour l'encourager. La curiosité était à son comble pour Kazuya.

- Alors Mineo-kun, de quoi vas-tu nous parler ? demanda la maîtresse.

- De mes deux papas, répondit Mineo d'une voix sûre.

Encore une fois étonnés, les yeux de Koki et de Kazuya se croisèrent. Ce dernier avait perdu son sourire et se sentait à la fois ému et nerveux, se demandant pourquoi Mineo les avait choisis comme sujet.

- Bien, tu as la parole, invita la maîtresse alors que le silence reprit après les murmures qui s'étaient fait entendre parmi les parents à l'entente du sujet.

Mineo prit quelques secondes avant de commencer.

- Mon vrai papa et ma maman sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais petit. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'eux. Mon vrai papa était un ami de papa Koki. Quand je suis né, il lui a demandé d'être mon parrain. Ça veut dire qu'il lui demandait de s'occuper de moi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Quand mon papa et ma maman sont morts, papa Koki m'a adopté. Papa Koki était déjà amoureux de papa Kazuya et il aurait pu ne pas vouloir de moi. Mais il m'a quand même adopté. Je suis très reconnaissant à papa Koki et à papa Kazuya pour ça.

A ce moment du récit, Kazuya sourit en se rappelant du jour où, avec Koki, ils lui avaient tout expliqué. Déjà à cette époque il les avait remerciés de ne pas l'avoir envoyé dans un orphelinat.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux avec eux. J'ai une vraie famille et je sais qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup. Ils me grondent parfois quand je fais des bêtises ou que je n'écoute pas, mais je sais qu'ils font ça pour mon bien. Je pense que ce sont les meilleurs papas du monde.

Mineo marqua une petite pause le temps de regarder ce qu'il avait écrit sur sa feuille. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Kazuya sentait sa gorge se serrer à cause de l'émotion qu'il ressentait à l'écouter parler ainsi.

- Mais il y a quelques temps, papa Kazuya a perdu son travail. Il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui là-bas, mais j'ai entendu mes papas parler un soir et en vrai c'est parce qu'ils ont appris que papa Kazuya aime papa Koki. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il a dû quitter son travail, mais moi je trouve ça injuste.

Kazuya était à présent comme paralysé. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes contenues. Il revit le visage froid de son ancien patron quand il l'avait viré, ainsi que les photos accusatrices sur son bureau. L'attention totalement fixée sur son fils, il sentit à peine la main réconfortante de Koki se poser dans son dos.

- L'autre jour, papa Koki m'a expliqué que les gens ne comprennent pas que j'ai deux papas. Ils pensent que j'ai besoin d'une maman. Mais moi je ne veux pas d'une autre maman. J'ai la chance d'avoir deux papas alors que les autres n'en ont qu'un. Et puis papa Kazuya me rappelle parfois ma maman.

A cette remarque, Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une larme s'échappant d'entre ses paupières. Il se resserra un peu plus contre Koki, écoutant la fin du récit de Mineo.

- Je sais que mon papa Kazuya souffre de la façon dont les autres nous regardent. Parfois quand il pense que je ne le vois pas, il a un visage si triste que ça me fait de la peine. Papa Koki aussi souffre, mais lui il ne le montre pas, il garde tout pour lui. Alors pour les rendre heureux, j'essaye d'être gentils et de les écouter. Mais j'aimerais que les gens arrêtent de les regarder comme ça. Parce qu'ils ne font rien de mal. Ils sont juste amoureux, comme tous les autres parents. Papa Kazuya, papa Koki, je vous aime très fort.

Sa petite voix se tut sur ces mots, laissant place à un silence pesant. Kazuya ne retenait maintenant plus ses larmes et il entendit Koki renifler à côté de lui. Mineo ne leur avait jamais parlé de tout ça. Jamais il n'avait pensé que cela pouvait le toucher et il eut une nouvelle fois la preuve que leur fils grandissait.

- C'était un bel exposé Mineo-kun, déclara la maîtresse visiblement elle aussi émue. Je pense que cela nous fera réfléchir sur notre comportement.

Après cela, elle autorisa Mineo à retourner à sa place, ce qu'il fit en souriant à ses deux papas. La classe se termina ensuite rapidement et l'animation régna un moment le temps que les élèves rangent leurs affaires et rejoignent leurs parents. Lorsque Mineo arriva devant eux, Koki le prit dans ses bras et Kazuya se joignit à l'étreinte.

- Nous aussi on t'aime très fort, lui dit Koki.

- Oui. Et c'était très beau ce que tu as dit, ajouta Kazuya. Merci Mineo, ça nous a fait très plaisir.

Après encore quelques secondes, Koki le reposa à terre et ils sortirent de la classe. Sitôt le portail franchi, Mineo se plaça entre eux et leur prit chacun la main.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on soit là tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kazuya.

- Oui, confirma Mineo. J'espère que les gens seront plus gentils avec vous maintenant.

- Bien, pour fêter ce super exposé, ça vous dit d'aller manger au restaurant ? s'exclama soudain Koki d'une vois enjouée.

- Oh oui, oui ! s'extasia Mineo.

Kazuya échangea un regard inquiet avec Koki, mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'ils pouvaient bien se le permettre une fois de temps en temps. Il décida alors de partager la joie de Mineo et c'est tous les trois le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Le courage semblait être revenu en Kazuya, et il avait maintenant la force d'affronter ce qui les attendait. Il était prêt à chercher un nouveau travail et il savait que d'ici là, il aurait le courage de venir chercher Mineo à l'école tous les jours et de l'attendre juste devant le portail. Une nouvelle fois, il fut heureux d'avoir pris la décision d'adopter Mineo.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux rieurs de Koki. A cet instant, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.


End file.
